Tablet PCs typically allow a user to draw or write directly on the screen. This drawing or writing is generally referred to as “inking.” Inking is a type of user input and may include a touch screen and a user engaging a computing pen and writing on a screen as if writing with a traditional pen and paper. Inking is used with a wide variety of applications. For example, inking may be used in drawing applications, painting applications, word processing applications, credit card signature applications, and the like.
Inking may include more than just a visual representation of pen strokes; it may include a data type. While data structures are known, the size of the data structure used to store information may become excessively large and cumbersome. Also, document structure compatibility between programs increases efficiency and general usability of the computer. Compatibility, however, may be an issue where a user desires to transfer ink data from one application to another ink application.
An analyzer application may analyze strokes of handwriting and provide a document structure corresponding to the strokes. The document structure of the analysis may include a tree representation of the strokes. For example, the tree may contain paragraph, line and word information. The richness of the tree may increase as the complexity of the ink document increases.